A number of different platforms include conductors, wire harnesses, optical fibers or the like (hereinafter generally referenced as “conductor(s)”) routed therethrough. For example, vehicles, such as aircraft, automobiles, ships and the like generally include a relatively large number of conductors routed throughout the vehicle. Similarly, buildings generally include a plurality of conductors routed therethrough.
In order to maintain the desired separation between conductors, to avoid contact and abrasion between the conductors, to facilitate heat dissipation from the conductors and to otherwise efficiently manage the routing of the conductors, conductors are oftentimes tied down or otherwise held in position relative to the underlying platform and to other conductors. Conductors may be tied down in various manners. For example, clamps may be utilized to secure conductors to the underlying platform. However, clamps may be larger, heavier and/or more expensive than desired in some applications. In addition to or instead of clamps, tape may be utilized to secure conductors in position relative to the underlying platform. However, the application of one or more layers of tape to a conductor may undesirably increase the installation time in some situations.
As noted above in conjunction with the clamps and tape that may be utilized to secure a conductor to the underlying platform, techniques for securing conductors must generally take into account a multitude of factors including material costs, labor, weight, size and installation time. Moreover, the techniques for securing conductors to an underlying platform may be further complicated by the plurality of different orientations which conductors may have with respect to one another, such as parallel orientations, orthogonal orientations and the like, as well as different spacings that are to be maintained between conductors.